


Web of Lies

by SParkie96



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adoption, Blackmail, I'm sorry Aunt May, Justin Hammer is a dick, Loss of Child, Misunderstandings, Or Nephew, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but there is none - Freeform, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Peter’s escapades as Spider-Man is starting to interfere with his life as Peter Parker. So much so, that a concerned teacher reports his constant sleeping and multiple wounds and bruises as child abuse and neglect. Aunt May loses custody of Peter, who is immediately scooped up by one Justin Hammer after finding out that the boy was once a part of the Stark Internship. Being in Justin’s custody starts to interfere with Peter’s life as Spidey when Justin puts him under 24/7 surveillance as well as a restraining order against Stark. Will he be saved?





	1. Introduction

Eyes slipped closed as fifteen-year-old Peter Parker slumped against his arm, dozing off for the fifth time that period. The recent bank robbery turned street fight last night had really tired him out and left him with some nasty battle wounds. He had been on his way home from the Avengers Compound when he stumbled upon it. It was another one of those groups with the Chitauri weapons trying their luck with robbing a mob owned bank, only for it to turn south and turn into a gang war between gang leader Flint Marko, or "Sandman" and mob boss Aleksei Sytsevich or "The Rhino". Apparently, the men had been longtime rivals and this heist had been planned out for months. Unfortunately for his horrible luck, Spider-Man had showed up towards the end of the bank heist and the beginning of the fire fight. He had a hell of a time dodging and weaving through the blasts while fighting off the gangs. It took a while and what felt like several hundred bruises and cuts, but he was able to fight off the gangs and web them up before the police showed up. Aunt May had coddled him all night, nursing and caring for his wounds the best she could. She couldn't do much except clean the cut along his cheek. Since finding out about him being Spider-Man, Aunt May was kind of like the Alfred to his Batman.

"Mr. Parker! Care to answer the question?" Mr. Harrington called, waiting for the answer to his question.

Peter was broken out of his thoughts as he sat up suddenly. The eyes of his classmates were now on him, awaiting his response. He looked around, as if doing so would make the answer appear. It didn't help that he was not paying attention, so he did not even know the question. A series of "Uhs" and "ums" escaped his lips, watching as Flash Thompson and his friends snickered at his confusion. He turned to Ned or MJ for help, with Ned mouthing out a word he could not understand. Mr. Harrington repeated the question, apparently asking for the formula for Photosynthesis. Peter nodded, hesitantly telling the chemical formula word for word. Mr. Harrington praised him for his answer, but recommended Peter pay more attention next time. This caused some of his classmates to snicker, causing Peter to hunch down in his seat in embarrassment. Class resumed normally with them reviewing chemistry formulas. Not too long after, the bell rang indicating that class was over. Peter was about to leave before Mr. Harrington stopped him in his tracks.

"Peter Parker, may I have a word with you, bud?" he asked.

Brown eyes turned to Ned, silently telling him that he would catch up with him later. With a nod, Peter approached the desk, asking if he had done something wrong. Mr. Harrington shook his head, explaining that he did nothing wrong, but he was concerned. He offered Peter a seat, which the teenager was anxious to take. Once seated, Mr. Harrington asked how Peter's home life had been. Peter sank a bit in his seat, knowing where this conversation might be going. Nevertheless, he explained that everything was okay and asked why it was important. Mr. Harrington explained that he, as well as a couple of other teachers, noticed that Peter was coming to his classes always tired and had way too many bruises. The brunette shook his head, explaining that he was just working a lot outside of school with the Stark Internship. That Mr. Stark had him doing a lot more in the labs. By the look on his face, Mr. Harrington was not buying it.

"You get limps, bruising, and cuts inside of a lab? What is it you're doing, Pete?"

"I-I can't say _exactly_ what it is we do. Mr. Stark doesn't want his inventions and creations released early. I can say that it does require some heavy lifting and testing from time to time. And, I admit, I can be a bit clumsy when it comes to working in the lab." Peter explained.

"So, no one is hurting you outside of school? Aunt May is okay? Mr. Stark taking it easy on you? No one laying their hands on you?"

"No! No! No one is hurting me. Just working hard and pushing myself a little too much." Peter reassured.

Mr. Harrington just nodded slowly, causing Peter's heart to drop into his stomach. He was definitely not buying it. With a sigh, Mr. Harrington dismissed Peter, telling him to just be more careful and that he was too young to be this tired all of the time. He also asked that he pay more attention tomorrow and keep up with the homework. Peter nodded, quickly making his way out of the classroom.

* * *

"Dude, what was that all about?" Ned asked, pulling his lunch out of his locker.

Peter leaned against the lockers next to Ned's with a roll of his eyes. He explained that Mr. Harrington just wanted to know what was going on outside of school. That he wanted to know why he was always tired and why he had so many injuries. That the Stark Internship was starting to mess with his Personal Life again. Though he tried to explain that he was just pushing himself and doing some heavy lifting in the labs, Mr. Harrington automatically assumed that Peter was actually being abused by either Aunt May or Mr. Stark. Ned nodded in understanding, saying that it sucked that that was happening, but found it a bit messed up that anyone would accuse sweet Aunt May or Mr. Stark of any of that. Peter just shrugged, saying that he should just be prepared for things like this. It was going to happen more and more that more he worked as Spider-Man.

"Yeah, but it's really not right for them to assume things like that. If they're wrong and try anything, it could really mess something up." Ned said, "Plus, you know what they say about people who assume."

"You can make an ass out of you and me." MJ said, as she walked passed the two males, "You losers coming to lunch?" she asked.

"Duh." Peter said.

"Kay." She said, heading to the cafeteria.

The two boys just watched her walk away before exchanging amused looks, "I really hate when she does that." Ned said.

* * *

"I understand your concern, but this is Peter Parker we are talking about. Hasn't he been through enough? His Uncle **_just_** died not even a year ago and now you want to take him away from his Aunt because you **_think_** he is being abused?" the principal asked.

A group of concerned teachers, Mr. Harrington included, stood inside of the office explaining that there was something wrong with Peter Parker and they needed to report this immediately. Principal Morita on the other hand was highly against this idea, mainly because he thought his employees were jumping to conclusions and making irrational assumptions. They never usually cared for the students to this degree, so he was a bit confused as to why the sudden change in heart. The teachers explained that they just wanted what was best for Peter.

"But what if he is? He isn't sleeping, and he is always in pain!" Ms. Warren explained. 

"Maybe Tony Stark is abusing him?" Coach Wilson suggested, "What does Peter even do during this "Internship" anyway? Does anyone even know?"

"He says it's just a lot of lab work with heavy lifting and stuff like that." Mr. Harrington explained, "but he says he can't go too much into detail about it."

"Bullshit! I've been working in the lab for years and have never dealt with the amount of injuries that that boy is going through. I also highly doubt Tony Stark is the one doing all the work nor would he let some fifteen-year-old boy touch any of the equipment. Probably abuses the kid for not doing his paperwork fast enough. Kid's wasting his brain working for a shmuck like Stark." Mr. Cobbwell protested.

"I agree with Mr. Morita, we should at least investigate it before trying to lock up poor May Parker up for abuse. Or pressing charges against Tony Stark, who probably wouldn't even know who we were talking about to begin with." Mr. Hapgood explained.

* * *

"Alright Pete, let's move this over-no, no, no! Careful! We don't want you to get hurt. Your Aunt will have my ass if you get hurt, not that I would mind that." Tony said, pushing the fairly heavy cart full of alien tech.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark!" Peter said, pulling it closer to himself whilst trying not to drop it.

They were inside of Tony' s lab in the Avengers Compound. Originally, SHIELD had asked just Tony to look at the alien technology to see if they could track anyone using it for their own selfish needs around New York, or anywhere else for that matter. Tony decided it would be nice to get Peter involved as well, considering most of the activity with said technology had been happening primarily in Queens. Tony figured it would be better if Peter could track the tech and stop the villains **_before_** their heists instead of letting the boy put his life at risk and nearly get killed again. Plus, Happy as well as several others suggested Tony spend more time with Peter so the boy did not feel ignored and do something dangerous or stupid like last time. The boy needed a father figure and a mentor, so it was only fair that Tony not abandon him this time around. Peter looked up to him after all and really couldn't handle being rejected again.

"Easy. Steady as she goes...there. All done." Tony said, dusting himself off as they settled the cart steadily in a corner of the lab to pick apart during their research.

Peter dusted himself off as well before analyzing the pile of technology. There had to be about eight dozen or so pieces of tech here, but it felt like way more when they moved it. Thank goodness it was in their custody and not in the hands of street thugs or worse...like criminal masterminds or Norse Gods worse. He couldn't imagine facing a horde of aliens like the Chitauri or fighting off a god like Loki. He could just barely hold his own against guys like the Vulture or the average mob or gang. After putting on one of the many safety gloves and goggles, Peter started working on a piece of a spear with what looked like an energy core to power it. He heard Mr. Stark say something about picking it apart under a Blaster Hood so that he did not get hurt, but Peter reassured the billionaire that he would be perfectly okay.

Outside of the Avengers Compound, a suspicious looking guard watched the geniuses work, recording the whole thing with some kind of device that not only provided visual, but some kind of recorder as well. It was able to pick up their conversation through the technology that surrounded them inside the lab by hacking into the nearest piece of technology. At the moment though, it picked up sound via Peter Parker's cellphone. Luckily, it was an order model of an iPhone, so it made it easier for the person watching to hack into it.

Back in his office, Justin Hammer watched the whole feed from his lap top. It had taken some convincing, as well as some very powerful friends, but Hammer had finally regained control of his company as well as the trust of the people. His new friends with the help of the media, convinced the public that the whole fiasco back at Stark Expo was not his fault. That someone had hacked into his suits and used him. That he was just an innocent bystander during that whole event. He even promised to provide care and insurance for those affected by the event as well as teaming up with his own Damage Control every time superheroes or super threats destroyed the city. Just one of his many partnerships with people inside of Stark Industries. The same people who were beginning to tire of Tony Stark, still upset with the billionaire pulling out of the weapons industry. The same people who would love to see Stark fall and would help anyone willing to make sure of that.

Luckily, Justin Hammer was more than happy to help. What better way to do that than to target Stark's young new charge? Hammer had been watching the boy ever since Stark turned up at the boy's apartment before whisking him away to Germany. After their little trip, Hammer kept tabs on the boy, trying to figure out just why Stark had been so interested in him. After some more research and watching, Hammer found out that little Peter Parker was actually a superhero like his beloved role model. Queens's own Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. This was found out after one of his informants had caught Spider-Man sneaking into the same apartment as the Parkers. This information would prove to be useful later on. After all, another informant provided information that Peter was falling asleep during his classes, slacking off on work in some classes, dropping out of clubs, and teachers were beginning to notice bruises and other injuries on the teen, assuming these were all signs of abuse.

Hammer could not wait to exploit all of this information. Sure, the Aunt would also suffer, but that was just a casualty of war. She would get over it eventually. Her nephew would be in safer hands after Hammer "rescued" the boy from his "harsh life" taking pity on the little charity case. Tony Stark would use all of his assets in order to save the his precious protégé, thus causing members of his board to turn on him. Then, Hammer would hold the knowledge of Spider-Man over Peter's head in order to not only keep the teen quiet, but use him for his own means.

This plan was foolproof.


	2. Chapter Two: Troubles

“For Solution A: Stir a gram of Sodium Arsenite into the fifty milliliters of water. Then, mix the five and a half milliliters of the glacial acetic acid into this solution. Now for Solution B….” Ms. Warren said aloud.

Today the after their chemistry test, Ms. Warren decided to let the class take a break from their stressful lessons and decided to have them do a fun little experiment in which one can turn water into liquid gold, as well as other color changing experiments. Peter was not listening, too busy collecting the different chemicals from around the classroom in order to make web fluid for his web-shooters. Ned stayed at their workbench, calling out the different chemicals needed for their lab, which was really just making it look like they were actually doing the experiment. Ms. Warren paid them little mind, but did occasionally glance over to make sure Peter was okay. It did not look like there were any bumps or bruises and he had stayed awake during the test, but his left wrist was wrapped in a bandage, making her suspicious. He claimed that he had accidentally burned himself while making dinner with Aunt May last night.

“No! Peter the solution to your right.” Ned called, actually meaning that the solution he needed was to his left, not the right side.

Peter nodded, grabbing said solution. Ms. Warren raised a brow at this as she approached the brunette. Peter was about to tuck it to his side, until Ms. Warren carefully took the solution from him. She read the label on the container before looking to Peter. She made a comment about this not being the glacial acetic acid they needed. That the chemical he grabbed would make the solution overflow the beaker and cause a sticky mess. Peter apologized with a gulp, saying that he wasn’t really paying attention. She offered a small smile, placing the beaker back on another shelf before handing him the acid. Peter watched where she placed the solution so he could come collect it later during a free period. He thanked her before going back to his seat. Ms. Warren kept a brow raised, wondering why Peter would go for this solution. It was not really useful for anything but a sticky solution, but it was highly unstable if not stored properly. She took it to the chemical cabinet and locked the solution inside of it.

When he reached the lab bench, Ned informed him that the solution he needed was being locked in the chemical cabinet. The brunette cursed to himself, wondering how he was going to get to it now. He could always break the lock on the cabinet, but that would definitely be suspicious, plus Ms. Warren would know it was him. Maybe he could snag the keys? No. Ms. Warren never left her keys out in the open. Plus, he was pretty sure they were attached to the same keyring as her car and house keys, and she would definitely know if those went missing. Maybe he could make a makeshift lock pick or borrow one from Mr. Stark later. He would ask Mr. Stark for the solution, but he did not want to seem like a bother. Plus, he was still trying to prove that he was fully capable of doing things himself, proving his independence and that he was a responsible superhero.

Though getting caught trying to take a chemical solution from a high school science lab and then having the teacher confiscate it and then lock it away like one would a toddler did not exactly scream “Responsible Superhero”.

“Hey Penis! Having a hard time with your experiment? Want some of mine?” Flash called to Peter, making a jerking off motion with one hand while holding his own liquid gold-filled beaker in the other. This earned him chuckles from his posse.

Peter wrinkled his nose at the other, saying that he wanted a non-fizzing solution. Flash raised a brow, looking at his own beaker. He cursed out loud when he realized that the solution was fizzing and over flowing the glass. Another curse escaped him when it slipped from his hands and dropped on to the floor, spilling the solution all over the floor and shattering the beaker. His classmates laughed at the incident while the teacher scolded him, saying this is what happens for being cocky and mocking a fellow classmate. She then ordered him to clean up the mess immediately. Flash muttered a “Yes, Ms. Warren” under his breath before gathering the correct bases needed to clean a chemical spill as well as a broom and pan to sweep up the glass shards scattered across the tiled floor. His classmates laughed at his misfortune. MJ outright laughed out loud, adding in a comment about pitying him for being an idiot.

Before Peter could continue on with the experiment, the principal called his name over the loudspeaker, asking him to report to his office immediately. The whole class, with Flash acting as the ringleader, exclaimed “Ohhh!” in unison as they all turned toward him. Peter flashed Eugene a look of annoyance before giving Ned a look of confusion. Ned only shrugged at him, not sure what to say. Peter took off his lab goggles, apron, and gloves, gathering his things. Ms. Warren handed him a hall pass before setting off to the principal’s office. A train of thoughts ran through the brunette’s head, wondering just what he could have done or what the principal could possibly want. The last time he was in the principal’s office, it was because of him slacking off on work and skipping class. Though, he had been let off with a warning last time. He could not remember slacking off in his classes, and he had rejoined the decathlon team and joined the robotics club. Maybe it was about him sleeping during classes?

* * *

 

Once he opened the door of office, he greeted the nice secretary, who paid him no mind. She simply hit a buzzer, letting Principal Morita know that Peter had arrived. His heart pound in his chest, feet dragging along the carpeted floor as he desperately tried to figure out what he did. A scholarship opportunity? Bullying issues? Extracurricular activities? Whatever it was, Peter tried not to get too distressed about it. Upon arriving at Principal Morita’s door, after a deep breath, Peter pushed the door open, a bright and cheery smile on his face. A smile which quickly dropped when his eyes landed on Aunt May, Mr. Stark, and some other guy Peter barely recognized. He kind of looked like that guy who crashed Stark Expo. What was his name again? Justin Hammer? Several people in suits stood around the room, one of them being Happy Hogan and Ms. Pepper Potts. Either way, Peter was definitely not happy.

Firstly, his Aunt May was in tears. Someone had made her upset and Peter wanted to know just who made his innocent Aunt cry and why. Secondly, Mr. Stark was in a glaring match with that Justin Hammer guy while also flinging some pretty vicious threats Hammer’s way. Pepper was pretty much in Tony’s ear, telling him not to do anything they both would regret. Hammer, though glaring back at the other billionaire, also smirked at him, seemingly unfazed otherwise. The people in suits, minus Happy, were quietly discussing things amongst themselves. With a clear of his throat, Peter made his presence known. This action caused the room to go quiet as all eyes turned to the teenager. Aunt May sniffed back a couple of tears, looking about ready to burst into tears once more. This just made Peter more worried.

“Mr. Parker,” Principal Morita said, “Please, take a seat.” He said, motioning to the empty chair next to Justin Hammer.

Looking around at all of the people surrounding him, Peter hesitantly took his seat. He was still not so sure what to make of all of this nor why he was here. Principal Morita cleared his throat, informing the teenager that recently, a lot of teachers had expressed their concerns for the brunette’s well-being. That they were worried about all of the injuries the boy retained, the amount of sleeping he had been doing during class and the lack of interest he expressed in the clubs and classwork. Peter wanted to protest, insisting that he was plenty interested in school and even joined in several clubs and rejoined the Decathlon team, until one sentence froze him in his seat and caused his heart to pound. All signs of abuse and neglect.

…what?!

Was…was this what this was all about? Why…why would they think that? No one was abusing or neglecting him! Peter shook his head rapidly, a chanting of “No” escaped his lips. He was at a loss for words, stuttering to get a word out. Though, one would have thought this to be confusion, which is was, Principal Morita took this as a sign of confirmation. That the boy was backpedaling for fear of someone finding out and hurting him some more. He heard Tony let out an angered growl, telling the Principal for such assumptions was ridiculous. Aunt May broke down some more, asking how someone could assume something so heinous? Principal Morita held up a hand before going all Psychological on them. He said it was very common for someone in the same shoes as May to neglect their nephew after losing someone like Benjamin Parker. That maybe she had not meant to nor had she realized she was doing so.

“Oh, come on! This is absolutely ridiculous!” Tony hollered, practically jumping out of his seat in anger.

“I would never…!” May protested.

“Maybe this isn’t the best time or place to discuss this…” Pepper said quietly.

Tony ignored her completely, going on a full-out tirade on Justin Hammer. Had Happy not been there, Tony would be in the other man’s lap brutally beating him. The other billionaire just sat there, looking absolutely stunned. He explained that he was a concerned friend who had heard rumors of the boy suffering and that the Aunt and Tony were suspected to be at fault. And as a benefactor to the school’s many science departments, Justin felt it was only right that he stepped in as a concerned citizen and see to Mr. Parker’s wellbeing. Tony only chuckled at that, reminding the blonde about how caring he was when it came to the wellbeing of the innocent bystanders at the Stark Expo years ago. Justin looked offended, stating that he was a changed man and he had the legal documentations to prove it. While the two richest guys in the room argued back and forth, Principal Morita was starting to lose his temper. This is why he should have just enlisted in the military like his father and grandfather before him. They probably did not have to deal with any of this nonsense.

Peter was in the midst of having a panic attack, wanting to be anywhere but here. If the people reporting these accusations were such concerned citizens, why couldn’t they just mind their own businesses and leave him alone? He just wanted to go back to class, finish out the day by participating in the different after school activities before going home and enjoying Thai and larb with Aunt May. Maybe sneak in some patrol time while he was at it or finish building the Millennium Falcon with Ned before starting the X-Wing Fighter and Tie-Fighter sets. He must have zoned out for a while because the next thing he heard was Prinicipal Morita dismissing Mr. Stark, a disgruntled Happy following him to make sure he actually left. Justin Hammer saying something about Peter coming to live with him until this whole situation blew over.

Peter looked around with a deer caught in the headlights stare, “What?!”

Justin smiled, “Well, I’m sure leaving you in such toxic environments would not be very healthy for you physically, emotionally, or mentally. And after today it could leave you vulnerable to another possible attack.” He explained.

Aunt May let out another protest, insisting repeatedly that she was not abusing her nephew. That the boy was like a son to her and that she had promised his parents that nothing would ever happen to him. Pepper put a hand on her shoulder, telling her to say no more and that the less she said, the better. That trying to convince these people was pointless. That they would settle this the old-fashioned way: in the court of law. For now, Peter would go with Justin, informing her that it would probably be the better option compared to Peter going to a foster home. Justin raised a brow, but agreed, promising that Peter would be safe and sound. Morita groaned in annoyance. He was hoping that they would not have to go through with the whole “court case” and the investigation would come back negative.

After this whole thing was said and done, there would definitely be an assembly held for the staff about wrongful assumptions.

* * *

 

After the lawyers of Tony Stark and Justin Hammer settled on different meeting times for the upcoming court dates and evaluations of evidence, the crowd of people dissipated from Morita’s office as Peter escorted to Justin’s car. Morita decided it would be best for Peter to be dismissed early and that his work from his remaining classes would be sent to his temporary home with Hammer. Aunt May and Mr. Stark followed closely behind, Peter never letting go of Aunt May’s hand along the way. Hammer said he would send some people by with Peter to pick up some personal belongings before saying his good-byes. 

“C’mon buddy! You’ll love it! I got an arcade and game room, at home movie theater, Star Wars memorabilia out the wazoo, and even some state of the art science labs for a bright growing mind like yours!” Justin insisted, already standing at the open car door. 

Peter stopped just a few feet away from the car and turned toward Aunt May and Mr. Stark. Pepper and Happy were already waiting in the other car. Aunt May embraced her nephew, asking him to be a good boy and to call her every night until this whole thing ended. Tony promised that they were going to win this and that he would not let Hammer get away with this. Peter did not say much, but promised he would stop by often while he was participating in Stark’s Internship Program. This part he said quietly so no one else could hear. Aunt May told him that that would be risky business and maybe unwise, but did not discourage him otherwise. Tony told him that he would put some kind of cloaking mechanism in the suit’s programming so it would go in and out of Hammer’s premises without detection. Hammer’s tech may have been inferior to Tony’s tech, but no doubt Hammer would have upped his game since the last time he had been in the public eye. With one final hug from Aunt May and a pat on the shoulder from Tony, Peter trudged into Justin’s car.

After shutting the door after Peter, Justin waved to Aunt May, telling her that Peter was in good hands and reminded them that they would stop by later on. Aunt May forced a smile and nodded. Deep down inside, she wanted nothing more than to scream at him for taking her baby away from her. Justin got into the car himself, the tinted windows of the vehicle shielding them from May and Tony’s view. Tony wrapped an arm around May, who broke down once more apologizing profusely and promising that they would get Peter back. 

Inside the car, Peter pressed himself up against the window, wanting to run out of the car and console his crying aunt. Justin started talking again, but Peter did not hear him. He was too lost in his own thoughts to care. The ride to Hammer’s home was long and quiet on Peter’s end. Justin trying to chat it up with Peter but Peter stayed quiet. His shyness combined with the uneasiness of the whole situation that was happening put him in a not so talkative mood. Justin finally gave up and turned his attention to his cellphone. 

“Um, Mr. Hammer,” Justin looked up from his phone to look at Peter, “About what you said earlier? No offense, b-but why do you care about my wellbeing?” Peter asked timidly. 

Justin furrowed his brows at the brunette, “Why would I not care? A bright boy like yourself has so much to offer and shouldn’t be forced into such a hostile environment.” He explained. 

“…You don’t know me. I’ve never met you, so how would you know? There are others out there way worse off than me, so…why?” Peter asked. 

Justin smiled, “Peter, you and I both know you’re not like the others.” He said. 

Peter’s heart suddenly started pounding in his chest. What did Hammer mean by that? Before he could ask, Justin announced that they were finally at his “hacienda”. The blonde got out of the car before running over to open Peter’s door for him. Peter quietly thanked him, but remained on guard. Did Hammer know who he was? Who he really was? One of Hammer’s security guards offered to take Peter’s backpack for him, but the boy politely declined the offer. He immediately regretted the action, thinking that it just made him look suspicious and confirmed whatever Hammer was implying. He couldn’t be Spider-Man. Not while he was in Hammer’s custody. He could not risk it. No matter how bad he wanted to see May and Mr. Stark again. He would have to find another way around Hammer without exposing himself.

Little did the boy know that it was way too late to worry about his identity being exposed to Hammer. Justin smiled, figuring that the backpack was where Peter kept his suit. 


End file.
